The Phantom Menace
by tsl3161991
Summary: Luan decides to have some fun while helping Lisa test her experimental invisibility serum.


**Synopsis**

Luan decides to have some fun while helping Lisa test her experimental invisibility serum.

 **Story**

Lincoln, Luna, and Lori are sitting on the couch watching TV. Luan comes through the front door carrying a box filled with whoopie cushions, joy buzzers, and various other pranking supplies.

Lincoln: Hey Luan. Isn't it a little early to be planning for April Fools Day?

Luan: This isn't for April Fools Day. I was the one millionth customer at Franny's Prank Emporium and got 60% off as many pranks as I could carry. Also, I've already got next April Fools Day planned out. Trust me, it's going to be big.

Lincoln's eyes widen and he starts shaking. Luan carrys the box upstairs. As Luan passes Lisa and Lilly's room, she sees Lisa staring at an apparently empty cage.

Luan: Uh, Lisa, why are you staring at an empty cage?

Lisa: I'm not staring at an empty cage. I'm observing the test subjects of my experimental invisibility serum.

Suddenly, the hamster wheel in the cage begins moving by itself and the food pellets in the bowl begin disappearing.

Luan: Wow! You really made an invisibility serum?

Lisa: I don't see why you're so surprised. I've made so many scientific discoveries, why wouldn't I also be able to make an invisibility serum?

Luan gets a sinister grin on her face.

Luan: Hey Lisa, is this stuff safe for humans?

Lisa: Of course it is. I wouldn't be able to provide it to the government for military use if it wasn't. Although, I haven't been able to test it on humans yet since no one will volunteer and mom and dad said I can't use my siblings as test subjects against their will.

Luan: I'll be your test subject.

Lisa: Very well then. According to my calculations, this amount should be safe for human consumption.

Lisa holds up a test tube full of her serum. Luan then takes it and drinks it. After a few seconds, she notices her body becomes invisible, but her clothes don't.

Luan: This is so cool, but why didn't my clothes become invisible too?

Lisa: Because your clothes didn't drink the serum.

Luan: So I'll have to be naked to be completely invisible?

Lisa: Correct.

Luan then takes off her clothes and looks at herself in the mirror.

Luan: So, how long does this serum last?

Lisa: Based on my tests, I'd say about six to eight hours per dose.

Luan: Six to eight hours, that should be plenty of time for what I've got planned.

Luan then walks out the door and down the hallway. Lincoln then comes up the stairs and walks to his room, but runs into Luan.

Lincoln: Ow, what did I just run into?

Luan: Sorry Lincoln, I'm guessing you didn't see me. Hahaha, get it?

Lincoln: Luan, how are you invisible?

Luan: Lisa made an invisibility serum.

Lincoln then notices Luan's clothes in a pile on Lisa's floor.

Lincoln: Uh, Luan, are you naked?

Luan: Yeah, the serum doesn't make clothes invisible.

Lincoln: So, what are you going to do now that you're invisible?

Luan: I'm going to pull some of the best pranks of all time. Now, who should be my first victim?

Lincoln:[fearful] Uh, how about you prank someone outside the family? After all, pranking your relatives must be getting too easy by now. Plus, pranks as good as yours need to be shared with the world.

Luan: That's a good point, but I can't, I'm naked.

Lincoln: Why does it matter that you're naked? You're invisible.

Luan: Another good point. Okay, I'll do it. High five!

Lincoln hits what he thinks is Luan's hand, but soon realizes it's squishy and has a nipple on it.

Lincoln: Uh, this isn't your hand, is it?

Luan:[embarrassed] No, it's definitely not my hand.

Lincoln removes his hand from Luan's breast.

Lincoln:[blushing] Okay, you go share your pranks with the world. I'm going to try to forget that I accidentally groped my sister.

Luan walks down the stairs and out the door. As soon as she gets outside, she sees some kids with a lemonade stand.

Luan:[thinking] I think I just found my first victim.

She then sneaks up to the lemonade stand and drinks all of the cups of lemonade the kids had poured. The kids notice the lemonade they poured is gone and pour some more, which Luan also drinks. This continues until the entire pitcher is empty. The kids then leave the stand and go back inside with sad looks on their faces.

Luan:[thinking] I knew I could squeeze some fun out of this day. I just wish those kids weren't so sad. After all, nobody likes a sourpuss.

Luan then notices Flip walking out of Flip's Food and Fuel. She then goes inside, fills a bucket with nacho cheese, and puts it on top of the front door. As Flip walks back into the store, he knocks the bucket over and cheese gets dumped on him.

Flip: AHHHH! Hot cheese! It burns! Oh great, now the floor is covered with cheese. Oh well, I'll just mop it up and put it back in the dispenser.

Luan:[thinking] This prank was even cheddar than I thought it would be. Although, that last pun was a little cheesy.

Luan then goes back outside and spots Mr. Grouse watering his lawn. She kinks the hose, cutting off the flow of water. Mr. Grouse looks into the hose to see what's wrong and Luan unkinks the hose, causing it to spray him in the face.

Luan:[thinking] This prank definitely wet my appetite for mischief. And I was afraid this day would be a washout.

Luan then walks down the street looking for her next victim, but suddenly stops.

Luan:[thinking] Oh boy, I really have to go. Maybe drinking an entire pitcher of lemonade was a bad idea. The nearest bathroom is back at Flip's, but I don't think I can make it. It's a good thing I'm invisible, because I only have one other option.

Luan then urinates in someone's yard. Suddenly, a young boy walks out the front door.

Young boy: Mommy, there's a naked woman peeing in our yard!

Luan looks down and sees that she's visible again. She also notices that people are staring at her, including a police officer. She then runs away, still peeing as she runs. She hides in a bush, but the police officer manages to find her.

Police officer: Well, well, well, it looks like we caught the streaker.

Luan: How did you find me?

Police officer: We just followed the trail.

Luan notices the trail of urine on the sidewalk leading to her.

Luan:[blushing] Oh, right.

The scene cuts to the Louds' living room. Lynn Sr. walks in wearing an apron.

Lynn Sr.: Okay kids, lunch should be ready in a few minutes. I hope everyone's in the mood for corn dogs.

The doorbell rings. Lynn Sr. walks to the door and answers it. He is shocked to see Luan naked and in handcuffs with a police officer behind her.

Lynn Sr.: Luan!?

Luan:[blushing] Hey dad.

Lynn Sr. removes his apron and puts it on Luan to cover her nudity. The police officer removes the handcuffs and Luan walks inside.

Police officer: Mr. Loud, your daughter is charged with public indecency, evading arrest, and public urination. Since she's only a child, and this is her first offense, I'm letting her off with a warning.

Lynn Sr.: Thank you officer.

The police officer shuts the front door and drives off. Lynn Sr. then looks at Luan with a stern expression.

Lynn Sr.: Okay Luan, explain yourself, and it had better be a good explaination.

Luan: Lisa made an invisibility serum and I was her test subject. The serum didn't make my clothes invisible, so I took off my clothes so I could be completely invisible. I used it to pull some pranks around the neighborhood, but the serum wore off too soon. I ran away and hid in a bush when the police officer found me.

Lynn Sr.: Well, that explains the public indecency and evading arrest, but what about the public urination?

Luan: I kind of had to pee really bad, but couldn't make it back to Flip's, so I peed in someone's yard.

Lynn Sr.: Okay, I should ground you, but I guess being embarrassed and arrested was punishment enough.

Lynn Sr. walks back into the kitchen. Luan walks up to Lisa on the couch.

Luan: Lisa, you said the serum lasted six to eight hours. Why did it wear off after less than four hours?

Lisa: Perhaps something caused it to prematurely leave your system.

Luan: It must've been the lemonade that I drank. That would explain why it wore off while I was peeing.

Lisa: I'll have to make a note of that, avoid beverages after ingesting the serum.

Everyone laughs at Lisa's comment.

Luan:[blushing] Well I'm glad you're all happy, because this has been the most embarrassing day of my life.

Lana: What's the big deal, all you did was run around naked in public and pee in someone's yard. We've all done it.

Everyone looks at Lana with looks of disgust.

Lana: Oh, so it's just me who's done it.


End file.
